Lost Chances
by priceless2009
Summary: This is a tale of Lost Chances, and what would happen if you were given a chance to go back and see what would happen if a different path was chosen, which would be better? What you already know? Or what you were always afraid to know?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I bow down to JK and her awesomeness.

Special Note: It has come to my attention that many of you were extremely unhappy about Draco making an appearance in this story, and while I did give fair warning, I didn't anticipate how strong a reaction most would have. So I gave it some thought and decided that Draco didn't really have to make an appearance, who Hermione fell in love with doesn't actually matter once we get rolling, so I've decided to take him out and replace him with a random guy. I will give more detail in the next chapter.

To those of you that didn't mind having Draco in the story, hopefully you won't mind that I take him out and replace him with someone else.

Like I said before this will be a Ron Hermione story, so the guy she is with at the beginning may not even be around by the end, but this will be the last major change I make to this story, all other characters will stay the same!

Note To The Reader: For the sake of this story, the Ron and Hermione kiss, never happened, lets say that they missed their moment and remained great friends. Also for the sake of this story Hermione started seeing a coworker in her Department when she started work after finishing school. Hermione was hesitant at first but soon accepted and they started having weekly lunches together. So when we begin the story Andrew and Hermione have been together for 2 years and have just recently gotten engaged.

This will be a Hermione Ron story; it will just take a bit before it gets to that point so bare with me.

Other than that, I apologize for any mistakes; they are of course my own. I hope that everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>"You alright love?" Andrew looked across his sitting room at his fiancé with a smile on his face. She was curled up in her favorite chair a book in her lap. It was of course completely normal for this young woman but the fact that she hadn't actually read a word in the last half hour wasn't. "Love?"<p>

"What? Oh Andrew I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Hermione shook her head her long curly brown hair falling to frame her face.

"I just asked if you were alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, just sort of lost in thought, that's all." She smiled at him closing the book in her lap and setting it on the end table next to her chair. She moved toward his desk and situated herself gracefully in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. "How's your proposal coming?"

He grinned at her taking her face in his hands and kissed her again, longer this time, loving. "It's almost finished." He said when he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "How are you enjoying a Friday off from the Department?"

Hermione laughed but shrugged her shoulders "It's alright though I worry that everything isn't being taken care of."

"It will be good practice for when we go on our Honeymoon, since you'll be gone a month." He winced at her knowing what was coming next.

"I still don't know how you talked me into that; a month is far too long to be away from the office."

"Well you talked me down from 3, so I think you owe me." Hermione sighed but nodded.

"I know you are right." She closed her eyes for a moment and just rested against him, taking comfort in his arms.

"I am looking forward to more of this after we get married." Andrew said running a hand through her hair. "I still don't understand why you won't move in with me now."

"Oh Andrew" Hermione said sliding from his lap "We've talked about this, it's just something that I want to do, it's how I've always seen it in my head. I wouldn't live with a man until I was married." She smiled at him as she rested against the window.

"I know I know, I'm just glad you weren't opposed to shagging." He raised his eyebrows at her wiggling them. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes well you were rather persuasive." She shifted from the window sill again intent on moving back to him for a little fun when she heard a tapping at the window. She turned around and slid the clasp on the window up before letting the owl inside. "Thank you." She called out to the owl as it flew away after she took the letter.

"Who's it from?" Andrew asked curious as to why she would get a letter here, most of the time she got her mail at home like normal."

"It's from Ron." She said reading through the letter, a faint smile gracing her lips. "He's got a break from practice and has invited us to dinner tonight at Harry's. Do you want to go?" She asked looking up at him her eyes bright and excited.

"I wish I could love, but I've got that dinner meeting tonight. But you should go, you haven't seen him in a while." She smiled at him and nodded.

"I forgot all about your dinner, but I know you'll be great, you are so ready for this I know you are going to knock their socks off." Andrew gave her a curious expression but didn't ask, he stopped asking about her Muggle references.

"I should go get ready." Hermione crossed the room and planted one more kiss on Andrew's lips before she disapprated back to her flat. Andrew reached out and took the letter that she had left on his desk. He scanned it, knowing that he shouldn't but he couldn't quite help himself a few things stuck out though _Two letters, one to your flat, and another to Jameson's, wanted to make sure you got it, I've missed you, Love Ron. _

Some things would never change, she had been friends with him for more than ten years but Andrew knew that nothing would happen, he trusted Hermione more than any other person in his life, Hermione loved him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>She looked at her reflection, she had pinned her hair back somewhat to make sure it wouldn't hang in her face. She had considered her outfit more carefully than she normally would have choosing a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and an off the shoulder blouse. It might be too fancy but she could always say that she had been with Andrew before, which technically would not be a lie.<p>

She hadn't seen Ron in months! Playing for the Cannons really kept him busy. She remembered how excited he got when he got his letter from them after tryouts offering him a spot on the team. He bounced around the Burrow like a three year old on a sugar high. He had hugged her tighter than he had since the war ended and spun her around. That was back when she and Andrew had just started dating and she had to explain to him that it was just a friend hug, a really excited friend hug.

She twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers and sighed, a stroll down memory lane right now wasn't the best of ideas, no she needed to get to Harry's, and with that thought she disappeared with a pop.

"Oh thank god you are here!"Ginny said sounding completely exasperated. "Lily and Rose just dumped dessert on the floor and James decided to take out Harry's broom without asking, he is currently having a talk with his father." Hermione stopped herself from laughing as she looked down at the twins, who were covered in pudding giggling in their magical playpen.

"I feel bad for you when they get older Ginny." Hermione said waving her wand and cleaning up the dessert mess. The girls were just over a year old and James was closing in on three, and they were such handfuls, sometimes Hermione couldn't believe the stories she heard about her God children. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Harry's voice.

"You go in there and say sorry to your Mum." James walked in his head hung low and walked straight to his mother tugging on her skirt.

"Yes James?" Ginny said softly looking down at her son.

"Sorry I took Daddy's broom, and that I made you scared." His voice was so small and sad, Hermione knew he meant it. Ginny bent down and hugged him tightly whispering something in his ear. He nodded and then turned to Hermione with a grin. "Aunt Mione" He ran over to her and she bent down to pick him up.

"How are you little man?"

"I flew!" he said sounding excited, but when Harry cleared his throat he frowned "But it was wrong because I didn't have ..ummm mission to go." He said with a nod as she let him down on the floor.

"Did he scare you that badly?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!"

"Nah." Hermione looked from Ginny then to Harry. "He did really well, he just didn't have any supervision and wasn't on his broom that is charmed to stay only a foot off the ground."

"You're lucky you caught him, he was already 6 feet in the air." Ginny said starting on another pudding.

"He's going to be worse when he gets a little brother." Ginny glared at Hermione but Harry grinned and nodded.

Hermione glanced around, but she still didn't see any sign of Ron, and so she looked back at Harry and asked "Is he here yet?" Harry gave her a smile, one that he had been giving her since after the war, one that she didn't like to think about and shook his head.

"No, but he should be here about…"

*POP*

"Now."

"Where are my God children!" Hermione laughed when she heard James yell in excitement as he ran to meet Ron in the living room. Harry grabbed the girls and decided to meet them halfway.

"They are so big! It's been too long since I've been home." She heard his voice and grinned, it had been too long. He came into the kitchen, his slightly shaggy red hair hanging down his blue eyes bright as ever. He had James on his shoulders, and one girl in each arm. "Ginny what have you been feeding these three? They are huge." He said looking up and seeing that Hermione was in the kitchen as well. He set the girls down and then let James slid down his back.

"You look great." Ron said moving to wrap his arms around her. And just like always her heart hammered in her chest. He was just as tall as ever so her head hit his chest and she took in a deep breath and sank into the smell that was uniquely Ron. She hugged him tightly for a minute before she pulled away.

"You do too." She said finding her voice as they separated. "I've been keeping up with your games." She said knowing that he was going to ask, he always did and she had just gotten into the habit.

"Good, it's about time you did…"

It was really good to be surrounded by her best friends, it was times like this that she realized how much she missed them. After years of being part of the golden trio it was hard to go their separate ways after the war. It sounded bad, almost as if she wasn't happy with Andrew and that wasn't true. They connected better than she ever would have thought and she honestly couldn't see her life without him at this point. But old friends were the best, and she had a feeling that they always would be.

"We want Mione and Ron to put us to bed." James announced after dinner speaking for his sisters and himself. Ron looked over at Hermione who nodded and they both got up. Hermione picked Lily up while Ron let James take his place back on his shoulder and grabbed Rose. And as always Ron left Hermione to change nappies while he got James into his pajamas and then they swapped rooms, saying good night and kissing foreheads, making sure to tell each that they loved them.

"I miss that." Hermione said. "I don't visit as much as I should." She said as they walked down the stairs.

"I know what you mean. I love what I do, but I hate that I don't get to see them often. I don't know who the guys who have families do it." Ginny and Harry passed them in the living room. Hermione and Ron both took a seat on the sofa knowing that they would be back down and the conversation would carry over from dinner.

"So how is Jameson?" Ron asked adjusting his shirt but not looking at her.

"I wish you two would at least call each other by your first names" She said. She had asked Andrew multiple times but all he said was that he got the feeling Ron didn't like him much and that she was lucky he didn't call him something worse. She watched him carefully, and when his blue eyes met her brown ones, they shared a moment, and then he nodded his head slowly.

"Alright Hermione, I'll give it a try, but no promises." She smiled.

"Thanks Ron, it means allot."

"I know, that's why I'll try." He smiled at her running his hand through his hair before turning his attention to the stairs as Harry came back down.

"Ginny says goodnight. I think the kids really put her through the ringer today." He chuckled as he took a seat in his arm chair. "And unfortunately I can't stay up too late; James reminded me that I promised him and the girls a trip t the zoo tomorrow morning right after breakfast"

"That will be fun, can I tag along?" Hermione asked, she hadn't been to the zoo in ages and seeing everything with the kids would be fun, at least she thought it would be.

"You are both welcome to come, I know they would love it, and Ginny would love the extra set of hands."

"Sure I haven't got anything else planned." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, now Hermione, Ginny made me promise to ask you, since she forgot to at dinner if you have picked out a wedding date" He grimaced internally when he saw Ron roll his neck slightly, the subject of Hermione would always be like this, no matter what.

"Not yet, but we've narrowed it down to December or January. So that will give me plenty of time to plan." She kept her answer short and then thankfully Harry changed the subject to something they could all talk about, Neville and Luna's upcoming addition. They chatted about pretty much everything, even recalling a few lighter moments from their childhood until 12 when Harry finally had to excuse himself and go to bed.

"You two are welcome to crash here, but they'll be ready to go by ten."

"What's he so worried about going to bed early for if they aren't leaving until ten?" Ron asked from his new position on the sofa, leaning against the arm his legs stretched out. Hermione had copied him so that they could face each other while they talked.

"Because those kids will be up at 6 easy, and then they'll drive them crazy until its time to leave." She said laughing.

"Merlin, that sounds awful." Ron said shaking his head. "Maybe if we are here that will help?" Ron looked at her with a hopeful look. She pondered it for a moment and then nodded.

"It might not help but we could certainly do our best to keep the little ones busy." Hermione grinned but shivered at the same time and then pulled the afghan from the top of the sofa and put it over her legs.

"Oi, share woman." Ron said reaching for it trying to stretch it out over both of them. "It's too small." He frowned. Hermione fought the eye roll as she took her wand out and charmed the blanket to expand.

"How's that?" she asked "Better?"

Ron grinned at her but nodded. "Much, though a few floating flames would work just as well." She smiled, cutting her eyes away from him at his mention of the flames that she had made while they were hunting Horcuxes. He had commented on them when he had come back after leaving them, and the comment still brought a faint blush to her cheeks. She looked back up at him and he was watching her with a soft expression. "Night Hermione."

"Night Ron" she said sinking into the small pillow behind her head.

* * *

><p>*Read and Review*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her awesomeness.

Note To The Reader: It's been a while and for that I truly apologize! For the most part I got some lovely reviews, so for that I thank you all. I had wanted to get a chapter up before now, but we had some things happen at our house that took a lot of time and attention, not to mention left me without power for almost four days. But it's all fixed now! Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter. Also, I apologize for any mistakes they are of course my own.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched but realized that she didn't have any room, she was confused her bed was rather large so why did she not have any space? She opened her eyes slightly and saw a thick head of red hair across from her. She smiled, she had fallen asleep on the sofa last night with Ron. She knew she should probably be uncomfortable but she felt so relaxed that a soft squeal coming from her left made her jump. She looked over and saw James, Lily and Rose standing next to the sofa staring at them.<p>

They looked devious, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at them. They were so adorable and most of the time sweet. She caught James' eye and nodded lightly and then next thing she knew He jumped up in Ron's lap laughing.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Hermione laughed and reached down and grabbed one girl at a time while Ron groaned and reached out grabbing James and holding him still.

"Merlin! Can't you let a guy sleep." James shook his head and yelled no still laughing. "You remind me of Ginny when she was little." Ron chuckled and then pulled his legs off the sofa and stood up twisting James so that he was hanging upside down. "Oi Ginny what's for breakfast?" Ron asked as he headed for the kitchen.

Hermione laughed and looked down in her lap at the two little girls spread out on her legs. "Are you guys excited?" Both Lily and Rose were dressed to match, jeans and their animal shirts.

"Girls where are you?" Ginny walked out of the kitchen a dish rag in hand. "Sorry Mione."

"Don't worry about it, they are just excited."

"True, but they shouldn't just jump on you two like that. Now both of you" she said turning her attention back to the girls "I want you in the kitchen, in your chairs, eating breakfast."

Breakfast in the Potter household really was a sight to behold, each child had their own chair, and on this particular morning the kids were far more animated than normal, they were all talking at once, talking about their favorite animals, talking about what they were going to see first, it seemed that this trip to the zoo was the absolute highlight of their lives. Harry and Ginny looked exhausted but content at the same time. It was something that Hermione looked forward to having one day.

As that thought swept over her she looked over at Ron who was laughing at something James said, his long red hair shaking back and forth across his forehead. His eyes lifted and they met hers and for a moment the noise of the kitchen faded away and it was just the two of them, sharing a look, sharing a moment.

It last only seconds before something bounced off of Hermione's arm, she jumped and looked down to see Rose's hand in midair to hit her arm again in order to get her attention.

"Can I help you?" Rose giggled and clapped her hands together before sliding out of her chair.

"Time to go!" She called out having her brother and sister follow suit heading toward the front door. The kids were still yelling as Ginny headed for the stairs to finish getting ready.

"I think I'll take a queue from Ginny and go make myself presentable." Hermione ducked out of the kitchen and toward the downstairs bathroom.

"They are a handful, I don't know how you do it." Ron said grabbing another muffin from the table.

"When you have the right partner it's not so bad." Harry said with a grin.

"The right partner" Ron said with a shrug "Is there such a thing?"

"Is there what such a thing?" Hermione asked walking back into the kitchen a fresh jeans, and a button down t shirt, and she had magicked her hair clean and pinned back from her face. Ron looked at her for a moment almost as though he were spaced out, Hermione looked at him for a moment and then turned to look at Harry.

"What have I missed?"

"Nothing really, we were just talking Quidditch." The word Quidditch seem to bring Ron out of his daze as he finally pulled his attention away from Hermione and gave Harry a quick look of gratitude before he nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah the Cannon's are going to have a great season, they've already won four…."

Hermione sort of tuned him out and stifled a laugh. That was one thing about Ron that would never change.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't get up here and help me no ones going to have a good time today." Ginny yelled from upstairs, Harry chuckled but turned around and headed straight to the stairs.

"I don't know how they do it, I love the kids, but if I spend the weekend with them I'm completely exhausted." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at Hermione.

"I know what you mean, where do they get all that energy? I mean I don't remember being like that when I was young."

"No, I can't imagine 5 year old Hermione doing much running around. No but I can see you curled up with a book reading stories to her stuffed animals."

"You are never going to forget that are you!" Hermione huffed slightly but tried not to laugh. She had shared that story with the boys on a dare once, after the war was over and Ron had held onto it forever, bringing up every chance he got.

"Why would I forget something so good."

"We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo." A chorus of little voices came down the stairs oldest to youngest grinning ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Hermione was actually ready to go home, it was warm, hot actually and they had been around the zoo twice now and currently she and Ron were sitting on a bench watching the kids chat back and forth. Harry and Ginny were standing close by watching.<p>

"But Daddy I wanna see them."

"James we've already been around the zoo twice, we aren't going back to the zebra's now."

"But can't I have a do over?" James asked again looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry son but you missed your chance."

Ron looked over at Hermione with a strange look on his face "Poor kid, he just wants to see the zebra's."

"Well he has no one to blame but himself, he had more than enough opportunities to see them while we were walking the zoo." Hermione said logically.

"Not everything is so logical Hermione, he was just overwhelmed."

"How does that explain him not doing something he wanted to do while it was right in front of him?"

"He's a boy Hermione, things get jumbled up sometimes, look at his face, you can tell he regrets missing his chance." Hermione felt a flutter inside her chest when he said this. His eyes were soft and pensive as he looked at her and Hermione wondered when they had stopped talking about James, and started talking about their missed opportunity. She had no idea what to say, they hadn't really touched on this subject before, glanced over it a time or two but they had always just played it off. "It's not an easy thing to carry around, a regret like that, he'll never forget."

"Ron," Hermione said softly her heart hammering in her chest, "I had no idea…" she trailed off knowing full well that she did have an idea. She had regretted it too, not taking the chance when they had it to kiss. She could remember it like it was yesterday, they had just destroyed a Horcrux, their eyes had locked and she felt it, it was going to happen, they were finally going to kiss and everything would be perfect, but a thundering explosion from outside the castle shook them from their moment and they both took off to help fight.

"Yeah you did." Ron said shrugging his shoulders lightly "But since there is nothing we can do about us, I think I'll walk James over to the Zebra's." He got up and walked over to where Harry and James were standing and reached down picking James up and put him on his shoulders "Come on mate, you and me we are going to see the Zebras." James clapped, and Ron gave Harry a shrug before heading down the pathway.

Ginny came over and sat down next to Hermione while Harry stayed with the girls. "What was that about?" she asked taking a deep breath but having it turn into a yawn instead.

"We were just talking." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at Ginny. "Would you mind if I slept on the sofa again tonight?"

"Sure it's no problem, but you know Ron is still staying with us." Ginny studied her friend for a moment and when she saw the soft smile grace Hermione's lips she couldn't help but shake her head slightly.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was great as usual." Harry came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The kids are asleep."<p>

"Thank goodness." She leaned back into Harry and sighed contently. "I can't wait for them to start school."

"You'll miss them when they are gone." Harry chuckled lightly. "Where did Ron and Hermione get off to?"

"They're outside," Ginny raised a hand and pointed toward the kitchen window, through it Harry could see both of them sitting on the swing set that he had put up earlier in the summer. "After all these years I still think they will find their way to each other."

"I know, but as always we will have to wait and see." He felt Ginny nodded as she rested her hands on top of Harry's. He leaned down and kissed her neck lingering for a moment, "Let's go to bed." Ginny turned in his arms and moved up kissing his lips softly. Harry pulled away slightly and lifted Ginny in his arms "What do you say we round this family off with a 6th?" Ginny laughed as he started up the stairs.

"I guess one more couldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>"Do you ever wish we could go back?" Hermione asked as she dragged her bare toe in the soft dirt underneath her swing. They had gone out to give Harry and Ginny some privacy and end up sitting on the swings moving slowly back and forth.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ron hung forward slightly in his swing to look at her.

"You know what I mean." She said thoughtfully leaning against the chain holding her swing up.

"Sure I do, it's one of the biggest regrets of my life." She wasn't sure when the unspoken agreement had passed between them that they were going to talk about this, but tonight seemed to be the night. "I think about you all the time." She felt that familiar flutter in her heart again, a feeling that she only ever got with Ron, no matter how long they knew each other.

"I think about you too, it's hard not seeing you, not talking to you." Her brown eyes looked sad as she looked away from him.

"It's not easy for me to be around, not with him around." She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, "It's just something I need to work on."

Hermione bit her lower lip gently and reached out with her free hand and rested it on top of his. "I miss you." Ron looked at her and raised his fingers up to interlace them with hers.

"I know I'm not always around but you know I'll always be there for you right?"

She nodded, giving his fingers a slight squeeze "I know."

"Too bad we can't figure out a way to go back and change it." Ron studied her face for a moment, wondering if maybe she could find a way to do it, if anyone could it would be his Hermione.

"Yeah too bad." She said in agreement. "Would you actually want to?" He raised an eye brow at her, "Change it, would you actually want to go back and see what if?"

He paused for a minute before he gave her a smile "Absolutely."

They settled into a comfortable silence after that their hands still intertwined. Hermione practically jumped out of the swing when she saw a shooting star drawing Ron's attention to it. "Quick make a wish."

Hermione: I wish we could go back and make up for lost time.

Ron: I wish we could go back so I could make her mine.

They stayed outside a little longer, just enjoying each other in completely comfortable silence. It was nice, something that didn't happen that often and they were both determined to make it last. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky and the stars were at their brightest did they finally make it inside. They both settled in on the sofa again, just like the night before and they both fell asleep with the smallest hint of a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned slightly, her arm was asleep and she couldn't figure out why. She had gone to sleep last night on her end of the sofa, but now it seemed as though it was wedged against her body and something else. She opened her eyes and saw that she was resting against a hard body. She glanced up and saw that she was laying on Ron with her right arm in between the both of them. She shifted slightly and brought her up and shook it. The movement of her arm woke Ron and he looked at her slightly confused.<p>

"I guess we shifted during the night." Hermione really didn't care, she was so comfortable, and besides it was innocent, what could it hurt. It wasn't until she heard Molly's voice did she realize that they weren't at Harry's, they wree at the Burrow.

"Breakfast is on the table, Ron be a dear and run up to get Harry would you?"

They both popped up and looked around, it was then that Hermione noticed that her hair was longer than she remembered, like it was when she finished her last year of school, and Ron was clean shaven. They looked at each other for a moment confused, that was until Harry and Ginny came down stairs and the first thing Hermione did was look down at their hands, no rings.

"I know we got in late from your graduation Hermione, but I had no idea you guys fell asleep down here." Harry smirked and gave Ron a look that said [i]Did it happen?[/i] Ron just gave him a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well come on Mum won't wait forever." Ginny said pulling Harry toward the kitchen. Hermione caught Ron's arm and whispered,

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>*Review Please*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Note To The Reader: 

I feel bad that I haven't written anything on this story in so long. I can't seem to get it straight in my head what I want to happen next. Because of this I just wanted to let you all know that I will have to put this on hold indefinitely. I will delete the story in a few days but I didn't want to do that without giving my few readers a little notice.

I do like the idea for my story, but I think I need a little more time to develop it and maybe get a handful of chapters done before I post again.

Thank you to everyone that gave the story a chance and again I apologize for not being able to follow through with it at this time.


End file.
